


Desidero

by Xyaka (Jarakrisafis)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Xyaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A host and symbiote reflect on life as it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desidero

We sit in the tel'tak, the comforting hum of the engines surrounding us, as the blue light from the hyperspace window washes over us. My companion sends me a wave of reassurance. No words are needed; we've been together for too long.

Just us against the universe.

Alone.

The only survivors of the massacre which killed our people.

Strange to think that all it took was one traitor to destroy the entire resistance.

One person to take down the Tok'ra, Jaffa and Tau'ri.

Of the other races, the Nox are in hiding. The Asguard do not come to this galaxy anymore, there is no reason to. The protected planets aren't worth protecting anymore. Their peoples wiped out or enslaved.

Every world is enslaved.

Talks of rebellion are gone now, nothing more than dreams for those that remain.

I snap out of my musing as the controls beep as we exit hyperspace. I guide the ship towards the fourth planet from the sun with a practised ease. I put the Teltak down without a bump beside the Chappa'ai. I don't remember the planets name, it looks much like many other planets nowadays. Desolate and ruined. Any resistance of the people here crushed.

We fix a small device to the DHD. It is our last hope, the only reason we have continued fighting when nobody else does.

The device fixed I begin to dial a familiar address. My hands lighting the chevrons as they have so many times before.

The Tau'ri homeworld.

Now Lord Anubis' powerseat.

The gate connects.

My companion gives a mental equivalent of a small shrug. With no way to know if the code has worked I throw a folded note into the vortex, praying to any real Gods that might be out there that it gets where it is going.

When it is going.

The Chappa'ai closes off, leaving the planet eerily silent.

My companion gives me a mental hug as we wait. If our note arrived then we should simply cease to exist.

On another world, different in time and space two people wake from sleep. They feel that something has changed.

On the Tau'ri homeworld a small note flutters down the ramp as the Stargate shuts down.


End file.
